Southern Forte
The southern regions of the continent of Forte, stretching from the village of Tenuto (and its neighbouring forest) to the coastal town of Ritardando. Tenuto Village Usually shortened to just Tenuto, the village is a short journey from the larger city of Ritardando. It is well known for its peaceful tranquility, and the pace of life here is reflected in this statement. The village itself sits quietly and serenely on the hills above the city, overlooking the sea and the bay. Going north from the village leads to Heaven's Mirror Forest. The village is full of green and full of life. Plants grow over buildings, and trees are everywhere. There's a small stream that runs through the center of the village itself, which continues its way down the hillside before leading to the bay. Just beyond the village, there is their prized flower field. The people of Tenuto make their living from selling Floral Powder, which is made from the flowers in this field; the field is at least the size of the area the villagers live, if not larger. Past the flower field is a hill with a single tree, which overlooks the sea and Ritardando. It is a particularly stunning view at night. The Heaven's Mirror Forest is located just north of Tenuto, and is named after the flower that it is famous for. After travelling through the forest itself, there is clearing which is filled solely with the flower, Heaven's Mirror. If you come during the day, you'll be disappointed, as the flower is unique in that it only opens at night. This happens at precisely 2am each morning. The flowers blooms, opening their petals and releasing all the sunlight they have absorbed during the day. As they work the opposite to normal flowers, and only bloom at night, locals are also known to more frequently call them Death Lights, due to the association darkness with death. Depending on who you're speaking to will depend on which name you will get told. Sadly due to this association, they are not as popular as they once were and not many go to see them. The forest itself is thick and largely overgrown, and only fragments of light gets through it, even during the day. Plants that are luminescent are usually found within it, as well as fireflies at night. Whilst not terribly dangerous, it is home to a few cunning monsters, but all are relatively easy to dispatch. The difference is that they are persistant, unlike others in the surrounding areas. Tenuto is linked to Ritardando down a quiet pathway. The path is mostly a green sea of trees, occasionally crossing over a bridge to avoid the stream below. Generally, it is quite a serene walk, and aside from the monsters, the majority of the wildlife is friendly. Butterflies are a common sight and occasionally a squirrel will appear, as well. Ritardando For a more bustling atmosphere, you'll want to visit the port town of Ritardando. The city is right on the coast; just past the port, there is a small section of seashore until the cave that leads over to the Path to Tenuto. This cave has several morbid legends attached to it, and most of the residents don't like going near it, as it is somewhat eerie, but fortunately the cave is only a few minutes long. Near the port of the city is Allegretto's hideout, which is beneath the storage of much of the port itself. If one follows the path that doesn't lead to the shore, in its natural setting they would find themselves in Agogo Forest. Here, you'll find yourself back in the Havens. The pay off for having more people and trade is that the place is a lot more isolating and lonely in comparison to Tenuto. It's a fairly large city, but hardly the largest. Much of its activity comes in the port and its shopping district which overlooks it. The architecture boasts its history moreso than its wealth, and there is a trickling tourist trade thanks to its grand buildings and location. The Mandolin Church is an elaborate church that sits at the highest point of Ritardando. It is quite magnificent on the inside, intricately carved and full of detail. Whilst not used as much as it once was (religion is a part of the public's lives, but not at the center of them), it has been lovingly looked after and is very impressive. The priest is a friend to the majority of the townsfolk and makes a point of trying to at least be kind to the orphans. Behind the public area of the church, there is sign of the church's age as it begins to decay and fall apart, as it leads further down into the catacombs. The catacombs are a maze of rooms that vary from rooms that look similar to the church above, but have begun to break apart, and rooms filled with mineral and crystal, though all largely worthless and unusable. There are tracks for mining equipment, so clearly at some point the place was indeed a mine which has long since been out of business and usefulness. The catacombs were used in the threat of pirates, and since that is no longer a threat for the city, they have not been used in well over a hundred years. Monsters have taken up living down here, but they do not come to the above city, in part thanks to how large the catacombs actually are. The furthest point to the north is where Root Lurker resides, and the southern most point you will come across a familiar sight, Allegretto's hideout, though it is inaccessible due to a cave in from this angle. Finally, there are a labyrinth of sewers beneath the city, which can be accessed just outside the Mandolin Church. Much of the area has crumbled and is in decay, but the sewers do their job, so no maintenance has been done for a long time. The sewers are usually ignored by residents and monsters, most commonly rats, are found here. They do not come out to the above city, and are easily frightened and weak. If one reaches the back of the sewers, they will find a large, open area where many of the orphans of the city have taken to living. It is protected, for the most part, from rats thanks to a device that introduces a flow of water across the single path in and out of the sewers, which they turn on and off as they come and go. History Not much is known about the region itself. Forte, as a whole, has long been alternating between being at war and on bitter terms with Baroque, it's neighbouring territory. The last time there was a battle fought between them, Baroque was the victor. Currently, there is an uneasy peace between the two, and ships do sail from Ritardando to Baroque. Traditionally, Forte is ruled by the nobility with a supporting government that usually simply function as advisors. In the distant past, it was once ruled by a King. The current ruler is Count Waltz. He's somewhat bitter about the predicament of Forte, and the increasing taxes were his idea, as was the development of Mineral Powder. The drug is his invention so as to have a large army at his disposal to enable him to attack Baroque and suceed in conquering it; he doesn't care much for his citizens. Even though this master plan is unknown to the general public, he still does not show much care to any meager plights by continuing to hike up taxes and generally doing only what he wants. Much of the citizens at this distance from the capital merely shrug if suggested they stand up to him, saying there's not much they can do. There is an underground group known as Andantino who oppose Waltz's schemes and are aware of his exploitation of the people of Forte, but they do not function in Southern Forte, due to its distance from Waltz. At this point it is much more Nothern Forte that is being directly affected because of his decisions. Ritardando, at least, has long been a settlement in Forte, as it used to suffer from pirate attack, and at some point seems to have had a mining industry from its catacombs. Currently, it solely functions as a port. The region is somewhat removed from the Forte capital, being a particularly far distance away from it, though Ritardando is the last city, and second to last settlement. Culture Housing: Housing in Tenuto can easily be described as being at one with nature. Much of the colour is warm and earthy, browns and dull reds. Most of the building materials are wood and stained stone, as well as tiling for roofs. Trees often shade the houses, and flowers and other plants are growing over the buildings themselves. Inside the houses are small, but cosy. Ritardando is slightly different, and has more of a large town atmosphere. To those there, it does not feel quite big, but to someone from the village it feels somewhat alienating. Most of the buildings are built out of stone only, and much of them have high ceilings and large doors and windows, so as to allow much air in as possible, as it can get quite warm due to being on the coastline. Much of the area's paving reflects the houses and they are blend seamlessly together. The place has many fountains that also fits in with this. Families and family structure: Family and community is very important in Tenuto. As all the villagers have the same job, more or less, they all get along and connect with each other. Children would be looked after if their parents could not, and the eldery are taken care of by friends as well as family members. Everyone knows the next person and cares about each others' welfare, and when it comes to the annual harvest, they all help one another out. If you need something, they will happily oblige. Most of the villagers live here their entire lives. Whilst not the biggest city, Ritardando is somewhat more isolating, and a stark contrast. People will not care if you are hungry, just that they themselves are fed. There are some kinder souls, but the place holds a more 'think of yourself only' kind of attitude to life, but that's a general stereotype. It is quite common for kids to run off once they reach a certain age to become sailors or go onto bigger and better places.The older generation is much more accepting and are happy to watch the world go by and engage in conversation. Orphans generally remain that, and have to fend for themselves and rely on the older members of their banded group to acquire food. They will do odd jobs, but the amount of money they earn is generally not enough to cover the raising taxes, so having food stolen is common. That's not to say that the people are mean or cruel, however. Residents do have friends and will help others they are friends with, but there is no overall sense of community amonst everyone like there is in Tenuto. Foods: Fruit, vegetables, some types of meat, milk, soup and stews are the most common foods, particularly in Tenuto. Ritardando adds fish to their diet, as they are on the sea, and bread is an everyday essential for all, and is very popular. A bakery exists in Ritardando for such a purpose, selling baguettes baked daily. Exports/Imports and Local Products: Tenuto's one and only export is Floral Powder, which is only produced here. The powder is made from the flowers of Tenuto's flower field which are harvested annually. The powder is medicinal and helps to ease and cure most illnesses. Mineral Powder has grown recently in popularity and is sold as a cure-all, leading to some people taking it as a pre-emptive measure, so near continuously. Mineral Powder is only sold in the Forte territory, and is the only item that is not taxed heavily. Typically it's only sold in Ritardando, as the folks in Tenuto have no need for it, what with Floral Powder. The sales of Mineral Powder and its growing popularity is beginning to leave a stain on traditional medicine. However, you really don't want to be taking Mineral Powder, as extended exposure to it leads to you becoming a monster. Unfortunately, the population are not aware of this. Magic Magic, to the locals, has a bad stigma attached to it. Only those with a fatal illness can use magic, and this is coupled with the crippling rumour that being near, or touching someone with magic, will cause them to catch the "illness" (which is false, but rumours of this kind are destructive and cannot be undone easily). Tenuto is a lot more accepting of someone with magic than Ritardando, who will shun anyone who does out of fear. The residents will not get violent, but you will be rejected by what little sense of community Ritardando has. However, what qualifies as magic is a bit up in the air. Straight out healing without the aid of a weapon qualifies, certainly, though if it's an ability tied to weapon, less so (in game, Polka can use magic straight out. Characters such as Viola can also heal, but she does this by using a weapon based ability). To compare to Final Fantasy for a moment, using Cure would qualify as magic. Thinking about other spells is even more questionable, as the game never fully explains this, but going by the same rules, using an elemental spell would qualify as magic, such as Thunder. However, if you used something such as Lightningstrike, that would not qualify as magic. Buffing and debuffing would not qualify, as there is no seen effect. Rule of thumb is that if it's tied to your weapon or is seemingly done through a weapon it will not be picked up, and secondly, if it cannot be seen, the locals will be none the wiser. Be careful who you conjure in front of, at any rate. Risks Mineral Powder, which cannot be stressed enough. Mineral Powder is sold as a cure-all for all diseases, but in fact, it's quite the opposite. It does provide those effects, but extended and long term use leads to addiction; eventually the subject's body cannot cope due to what's being injected into their system. The individual first gains "magic", which as previously stated, is associated with a fatal disease - generally this magic is purely destructive and out of control. Shortly afterwards, they begin losing their sanity and finally mutate into a Maledictor. If a soul is released from a Maledictor, the soul travels to Elegy of the Moon, a place between life and death, as the spirit cannot move on. Really, don't take it! At this point, it will be recommended by some in Ritardando, but if one notes that it is not taxed and is being pushed by the government, a red flag should go up. Trust your instincts, as it is dangerous. In terms of monsters, Tenuto holds no risk at all; there's the occasional monster outside, but they are very easy to deal with and don't wander into town. It's not a difficult trip to the Heaven's Mirror field, either. Ritardando is a little different, but the most risk you will find there is that there's rats (not little ones. Ones twice the size as you!) in the sewer, but hitting them with your weapon a few times will probably send them running for cover. The more vicious monsters are in the catacombs beneath the church, which are not open for public use and hardly ever accessed. The most dangerous monster in the region is Root Lurker, which hides away at the far end of the catacombs, so he will not be stumbled upon by accident, to say the least. Pirates have not attacked Ritardando in years, though this once was a threat. In this time, the catacombs were used, but now they are just a reminder of those days. Category:Settings